Of course, money fixes everything!
by Iruka-Koi
Summary: For years Stark Industries have been stealing and avoiding taxes under Obadiah's watchful eye, until now when they're caught during the investigation of the company Tony's assets are frozen and he is kicked out of his tower.
1. Chapter 1

End Pairings

Frostiron

Bruce/Darcy(Not sure on this one but if it it=s this one then it has to be a sort of D/S relationship with Darcy as dom)

Plot

For years Stark Industries have been stealing monies for charities under Obadiah's watchful eye, until now when they're caught during the investigation of the company Tony's assets are frozen and he is kicked out of his tower.

Prologue

Tony balks at the ruins before, his building was in complete chaos, and sweaty workers everywhere were taking his stuff. His eyes widen when he watched his coffee machine go and he quickly struts over to the, the brute man handling his baby, "what the hell do you think you're doing!" When the man shakes him off he notices Pepper with tears streaming down her cheeks across the room lobby, he quickly forgets the his machine and runs over to her, "Pepper what is going on,' he whispers grabbing her shoulders in a soft grip enough to pull her out of her stupor.

"The IRS found out that they didn't do the taxes for SI while Obadiah and Howard were running it," another sob shakes her small body, "we owe so much money tony, so much!" She almost falls to her knees but tony holds her up letting her slowly down onto the bench she was standing before running to elevator pressing close before another man comes in.

"Jarvis!" He hisses through his teeth, no wonder his phone had cut off during the day. _Yes sir, _the AI answers." Commence plan clean up, and get me down to the lab immediately." He plants his hands on the hand bars at the side as the elevator shoots up; if tony wasn't so pissed off he would have noticed it.

When he gets to the floor he sees metal surrounding the insides of his glass doors nothing visible. Quickly punching a code in, he runs into the room noting the items he would have to take with him. Screens come from everywhere showing the files being downloaded quickly onto separate USBs, Dummy put himself onto a large metal pad and folded in on himself until he was nothing but a large medal cube both U and Butterfingers followed suit. Soon the room was empty except for the 3 metal cubes and several stacks of metals and types of wires and tools (including a laptop) he could get nowhere else but his own lab. He ran toward a dark blue duffle and loaded up his supplies grabbing the USBs and pushes them into a more padded pocket.

"Jay is that it," he looks around for anything else but it's nothing of use to him is left except," Alright your turn buddy." He opens a small circular port on the edge of his favorite computer and a tiny clear tube comes out which he grazes lightly with his thumb, letting it scan his finger and take blood from him, a millisecond later it quickly shoots back into the computer, "It won't hurt at all.." The tube pops back out holding a blue chip that buzzes with electricity. He pulls shirt up and presses a small button on his arc reactor showing a compartment just big enough for the little item. As he closed it with a soft click he ran back across the room over to his suites and looked at the newest one, it had both red and gold but gold was far more…pronounced. Opening the glass with a code he pushed yet another button collapsing this suit too he grabs it and puts it in his bag too the turns away to leave but before he does sings softly,

"**_Kimberly glides into the arms of cactus angels_**."*

The room explodes the moment he shuts the metal door, it doesn't bugs but he can feel the heat and the shudder of the structures around him.

Hearing irritated, husky, grumbles around him he runs towards the stair and begin the long run of 100 flights coming up on the lobby, he glances one last time at the crying Pepper then leaves. He couldn't hurt her again. He ran through the doors and into the subway slowing down until he could safely act natural.

Never again.

He would fix this.

Or he wouldn't come home.

I forgot about my disclaimer hehehe Rubs the back of her head nervously* **I do not own any of this**, or...well it's not exactly appropriate and I don't want to scar you until later chapters.

*This is a lyric from a song by Robert Downey Jr called Kimberly Glides...** I don't own it**...sadly*

XMs. Max


	2. 2 broke girls crossover kinda

Alright so anyone who has read this knows that Loki and JARVIS aren't in the story yet, even Brue hasn't made an appearance they each will individually and in a very cool, heart warming(probably not), with lots of back story.

So deal with it.

And review!

* * *

Many people would think that Tony wouldn't be able to act natural in a normal setting; they didn't know how wrong they were. The whole ride he spent face down against his duffle pretending to be asleep. No one knew how many times he put on a disguise and went out just to feel normal, something he longs to be.

At dawn he realizes that he ended up in Williamsburg, New York in some sleazy fucked up neighborhood. He had already bought a box of hair dye and green(not blue never blue) colored contacts.

Pushing open a diner door because he couldn't ignore his hunger any longer he stares in open and slight curiosity. It looked normal but then again so did he right now, an elderly black man working on the register (style flows from him in cool, smooth, rhythmic bursts), a middle aged foreign man peaks from the kitchen placing an order of food a top the counter hitting a bell and saying words to a busty waitress that makes her roll her eyes (a pervert definitely but in a guarded way. He's seeing someone. And it's serious, but by the slight sadness in his dark eyes only he sees it that way), a short man is speaking to a blonde woman (he's awkward, a virgin, and judging by the way he says hip trying to prove that he can be hip, even though no one has said that they're hip since the 90's), the blonde woman Caroline Channing ( he wondered if she remembered him, of course she would, the blonde had a head for business he had admired when he met her in his college years, she had been nervous but they had gotten along well once he got over the fact that she was completely ignorant to those deemed below her, he found her new position ironic), and finally the dark haired busty female (she looked so much like her mother and he had even heard that she took up her mother's interests with a Political Science degree, and with the gum smacking the dull witty eyes that promised sarcasm she also inherited a twist of both Kimberly and his own humor, but what was she doing here).

Tony finished his walk down the stairs and sat in a booth shoving his bag under the table and took off his sunglasses peering with newly colored eyes as the blonde waitress approached her, tussled blonde hair stood up like it was styled after sex hair. This wouldn't do at all.

_Darcy Lewis's P.O.V_

Distantly as the latest customer came in she had to sigh, no it wasn't because of Oleg saying yet another thing that a normal chick would have sued for, it was because of a certain pouting and confused blonde coming her way. Bottom lip stuck firmly out in way that assured she would never admit to being in such a childish mood.

"He wants you to serve him!" Although it was angry it was curt and short, surprised they had never quite gotten over the way their friendship ended, now it was strained at best neither wanting to apologize. Caroline had long since moved next door, and Max only made cupcakes for Sophie and that was only because she was forced.

"Alright," she said with the same tone minus the surprise, opting to not argue not wanting to have to sit through another intervention.

She walks over to them man and can't help but pause at the familiarity of his face, she had seen it before a lot more then she was willing to testify too but enough to be burned into her brain she looked even closer narrowing her eyes.

"Is there a problem?" he asks her even his voice was familiar,

"O have a lot of problems but I gotta say you're not one of them,' she readied her pen and paper," What can I get you."

"You can get me a Double Cheeseburger and water," he read her badge raising an eyebrow," Max." he says in a disbelieving tone that makes her sweat.

*Nothing's been the same since New Mexico, we experience things like gods and then they're over. She can't use the degree she earned but now she's a waitress and Thor's safe. Honestly, there are a hundred agents who want to kill her over what she knows. She just hopes she could protect her best friend and the person Jane lives for and loves.

She has never been on board at least not in the beginning but when Fury leaned across the desk and whispered," Let me just ask you this Ms. Lewis" he tried to make her feel small and he succeeded," Do you want a peaceful, worthless existence, or a meaningful death,' He gave her the one eyes glare and she had never been more afraid and more angry," You'll. Never. See. Us. Coming." He left with a fleeting stroke across her shoulder and led her to the door with a firm grip.*

"Choose wisely."

So she changed her name to Max moved got a job at a shitty ass diner made 'friends' but they could never be that. And she worked out discovered that she did have fighting talent, that she worked well and she honed her new found skills kept a knife a gun and 'poor people chips' under her pillow ready for the attack that might just happened.

And so here she was now staring down at a curious and almost shady looking man, if only for the disguise he came in wearing, was this the man S.H.E.I.L.D sent to kill her the gun in her garter and the pocket knife in her bra said that she would go down fighting.

"Trying to soften up the heart attack special, huh" she hoped he wouldn't notice he topic change.

As she turned on a black boot heel she heard the soft words behind her.

"Darcy seems like a better name don't you think." These words froze her, they made the horror and suspense stilled her heart, and she turned on him cold gray eyes pinning him in suspicion.

"What do you mean," Her voice dropped down to a painful steady low.

"I just thing that such a unique given name sounds better," He leaned back and folded his arms. At this point she heard a soft rustling as Earl got up with his bat.

"Do you want me to get rid of him," She turned and said no, then she looks back at the mystery man and grabs him yanking his arm towards the room in the back of the diner she and Caroline recently cleared out.

_Tony's P.O.V_

He hadn't meant for it to go this far for the record, he had of course made sure to grab his bag before being heaved into an empty room, the dark look on her face didn't scare him but it saddened him. How old was she that she was this guarded against a simple stranger regarding her God damned name it didn't make sense, and she should never feel this ba-

A fist to the face took him from the fast moving train of thought had always seemed to be caught in. It wasn't hard but it was enough to make him wish he'd been paying attention.

"I said who are you working for," And the stance she was in could use work but who exactly was he to blame she was self taught.

"No one I just knew you before all this Bullshit, Darcy what are you doing here and why's your name Max," worry was in his voice and he couldn't bring himself to use the guarded emotionless tone he should probably use.

" Who are you," She said stubbornly refusing him the answers he craved in favor of her own and it pissed him off but she was too much like him for Tony to be able to deter her.

"It's me Tony, I just got an extreme make over," As the words fly from his mouth the usual tempo the distrust doesn't leave her can't blame her. They had been in the same meetings before, they had seen each other for debriefings that involved Jane, but she had left with Thor and Darcy disappeared.

"You lie, what the hell would he be doing here," lightning quick or as close to it as she could the pocket knife was at his throat.

Tony spoke as quickly as he could, while still retaining enough sense to be understood, relaying his story to her. She slowly began to remove her knife from his jugular but tony couldn't relax.

"I saw that on the news this morning your company crashed, everything's gone" she muttered it with delicately. Tony answered it with a small bitter sad smile."But I'm gonna need proof take off your shirt!"

He did as he was told the Arc reactor lighting up the small room and she stared stared with curiosity. He could already see it coming apart in her mind it was the Stark way no matter her major.

A sudden crash made them both turn with wide eyes as a women maybe in her late thirties full body cat suite not unlike Natasha's pulls out a gun a determined look in her eyes.

Darcy pulled a gun from her garter a silencer on it and he couldn't help but be proud of her while he pulled out his own the woman was obviously a poor agent a low level the way and she began to shoot she used a silencer of her own but her aim was off, she was definitely an office jockey.

_Third Person P.O.V_

Both father and daughter raised their arms against the woman who's eyes were shut with year, and they pulled the triggers with deadly accuracy shooting her in the forehead both bullets hit her in the same place making a clean cut hole.

* * *

Disclaimer because maybe you didn't get it the first chapter, I don't own this or Tony Stark would be...hehehe*Wipes away nose bleed* I'll tell you late.

*The stuff in the * thingies is a huge reference to Ironman 3 and if you didn't get it then you didn't see the freaking movie and that sucks...now go watch the movie*


	3. A Plan?

Alright I feel pretty good about this Chapter and what it means so Read...then Review or my friend Loki who I clearly don't own will find you and use his..."Scepter" on you. IS that even a punishment...

* * *

Neither spoke for a second until Tony turned on her with wonder and something akin to shock but not quite so he just smirked.

"You were really ready for this weren't you," he looked her up and down then into her eyes she could see the moment of shock and disgust at her own actions but also the understanding of the necessities of them.

The moments before her voice that almost cracked spoke softly, "I think they're coming we need to leave."

As if interconnected they both looked down at the woman at the same time." You know she might fit in my bag," he snapped the fabric to show the looseness," Same fabric as the hulks pants!" Darcy shrugged at the 'stroke of luck' before grabbing the woman's shoulders yanking her up then she paused eyeing the woman's figure.

"Tony can you turn around for moment," he did but she could have sworn he muttered something about necrophilia under his breath. She decided to ignore and began to strip her and also her own self.

... a few seconds later.(a personal record)

"Alright you can look now," Tony turned around on his heel and was about to say that he wouldn't judge her but then he just nodded accepting the change. Darcy was wearing the woman's outfit the S.H.E.I.L.D cat suite and had tied her jack which had been around her waist (the diner was chilly) and her own boots. The only thing the lady wore was her under garments (Giggity).

"Let's move," She said kicking open the window and was half way through when Tony objected,

"So we're just gonna leave here," Fists began to pound against the door and loud questions and shouts of worry followed by the attempt of kicking the door down was Tony's answer and he followed her out of the window without any more objections. And for a long time that's just what they do until they get to Darcy's Apartment.

She quickly rushes to her room and begins to pack nothing but the necessities, and yes her 'poor people chips' are a necessity she couldn't live without them, and her wardrobe which basically means a week's worth of clothes.

When she comes back Tony is licking a spoon covered in frozen cupcake batter like it's a popsicle and he pats the seat beside him as if he hadn't just been wearing the 'kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar' expression.

"So where in the hell are we headed off to because we can't make this go away just b y hiding under your bed."

And Darcy has to admire his coolness for at least a second but it quickly went back to her stone face. Many people would ask why the quick to smile, quirky sarcastic girl was acting like such an inverted person, to be frank she gets it from father after a whole day of putting up with mostly Caroline's ignorant Bullshit, she loves nothing more than to get lost in the smells and the soft tastes of her cupcakes but she couldn't do that right now she had to be a big girl step out of her kitchen and figure out a way to deal with S.H.E.I.L.D, this wasn't the organization her fellow tazer wielding companion fought so hard for and they would get to the bottom of it.

"We have to infiltrate S.H.E.I.L.D there's something going on, Fury wouldn't have just deleted me without good reason," she pondered for a moment, "Or at least without his fucked up version of 'good reasons'." Then she stopped staring right back at Tony who had picked up another moment of pride, he knew it wouldn't take his baby long before she came up with the reason. And it was even better that they could now act on it rather than sit like, well like sitting ducks.

"Then let's go but you Missy are going to need a disguise," And as he turns from her and iron grip closes inm over his arm and he turns to look back into suspicious grey eyes.

"Why are you trying to work with me," she doesn't hiss it out but in the back of Tony's mind he feels her cold tone and knows it won't be easy but the words still form and leave his mouth.

"Because one day you'll have to learn that the whole world can't be against you," h looks into not only her eyes but also her soul and says calmly," And one day you'll have to learn not only work with the ones that are with you, but the ones that are also against you, and I want to teach you the difference."

"But why you, why do you care so much," he thought he was going to see the helpless little girl that wanted a father, that needed one, but he only saw the little girl who knew that this wouldn't last and that when it was over he would be gone like those before

(Like J- No she made her choice she doesn't need me around), and the little girl who knew that she was using him for his own gain for it wasn't just the men who did but anyone who came 3 feet near her saw her 'vulnerability' and how they all taught her never to see the potential good. And in the second the little boy with doe brown eyes and the moon grey eyes and he rapped his arm around her and tried to pry her away from the safe corner she was in but she held tight tears leaking down her cheeks. And she could have sworn she heard the faint echo that spoke of the failures to the woman Kimberly and all she could think of was the delusional bitch that slept on the couch until it was time to find another man.

* * *

A spray of water hit the mirror and Darcy rolled her eyes in annoyance wiping at it with her sleeve, but when she saw herself clearly her breathe was taken her hair was a vibrant blonde Tony was beside her in a second and handed her the brown contacts and shed couldn't help but gasp at her appearance.

"Now all you have is to cake some make up on your face and we have the perfect bimbo."

And Darcy laughed in amazement this could work, it really could.

* * *

Two chapters written in one day, everybody open up a shiny new can of Suck it.

Both I and the characters I don't own love you and yes that was my disclaimer I don't own the avengers. If I did Tony would be in the lab earning his degree to practice…sexology of course Bruce would assist him, and Steve can't ignore his captain like instincts and must be helpful…

I feel bad now just put the whole bleeping cast in there and call it a day!

I love you all…read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note Here's the thing, I bet you've been wondering why there's no clever author statements before and after Chapters and why I completely forgot about the put it simply I am a very socially awkward person and I don's write very well when it's supposed to be me I don't do welling with writing or texting someone. Deal with it for me kk! Next topic where this story stands and where it's going.

1. Nick Fury ain't evil or atleast in my mind so wexpect some cool stuff with that

2. J.A.R.V.I.S is a listed character but he's not in the story, how is that possible? Well to put it simply and I already have it written in, he's coming in the fourth chapter.

is coming in too, I just don't know when, and where is a surprise.

weird and slightly edited references to Ironman 3, I couldn't help myself, there probably won't be anymore but the opportunity presented itself.

5. What am I doing with the story right now? Well I am editing it for all you Grammar Nazis. But it isn't your fault the website messes with my formatting an I didn't notice So I've got to fix it. Maybe I'll even add little author comments and Notes.

Ja Ne for now

X.


End file.
